What We Gonna Do About Us?
by lirpa
Summary: written for saba. my first DXH


What We Gonna Do About Us?  
by Lirpa   
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, unfortunately, they never will.  
They belong to whoever owns Gundam Wing.  
song by Dream  
Lyrics in *...*  
Thought in '...'  
Talking in "..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
* What we gonna do about us   
What we ganna do about us  
What we ganna do about us  
What? What? What? What? What?   
All this time, you were standing infront of my face  
Didn't matter 'cause I knew what it was  
You around me makes me feel that way*   
  
~*~! Hilde !~*~   
  
Okay, Duo is so thick skulled. He just doesn't see how much I love him. All   
he cares about is the junkyard and the old days. The days where Professor G   
would give him missions and he could jump into his Gundam, Deathsythe, and   
fly off into the sky in the defence of the colonies. I think that he misses   
those days. I also think that he needs to give them up. And see what is   
standing right in front of him. The only thing he needs to see in front of   
him is me. I've been here for him through all the terible shit that has   
happened to him. I don't know everything about his past yet, but everytime he   
opens up, even just a little, I learn something new about him. And everything   
I learn about Duo I take into myself, and look inside myself, and I learn   
something new about me. I learn learn about parts of me I didn't know I had.   
It's truly amazing how much how alike we are. We both havemasks that make   
people think we're carefree. We are actually much more serious. But then,   
people don't need to know that. They trust happy poeple. And both Duo and I   
value trust.   
  
*We used to be good friends  
But some good things come to an end  
Baby, that's when true love can begin  
And go all the way  
O Baby, never thought the day would come,   
Tired of being so young  
Where are these feelings coming from?   
Like the way I'm feeling now   
Never thought that this would be*   
  
~*! Hilde !*~   
  
I just wish I could make him see beyond the missions he's been on, what he   
used to do with his friends, how he used to Shinigami and make him start to   
be just Duo Maxwell. Not Duo Maxwell pilot of Deathsythe, just Duo Maxwell.   
Bright energetic, happy Duo maxwell. That's all I want. It's not too much to   
ask, is it?   
  
  
* It's been bothering me  
Baby, Tell me, can we be  
Together Forever  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
Let me know if this is real love  
Let me know if I've founf the one  
Are you standing right here baby  
tell me what we gonna do about us  
Don't know if this is real love  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby*   
  
~*! Duo !*~   
  
Hilde's too perfect. I'd love to stay and spend as much time as I can with   
her, but then I'd taint her with my darknes. so I try to make her think that   
I'm evil, that she can't be near me. And it's the trutgh. I don't want to be   
the cause of her becoming any less angelic. I'd love for her to be my angel,   
but what could she see in me? All I can do is kill, I am truly Shinigami.   
  
*What we gonna do  
Now you know how I feel about you  
Think it's time you made upi your mind  
'Cause I've already made up mine  
Oh, won't be long  
'Cause jright now you can do me no wrong  
'Cause I like what I see  
And I get what I like  
You tell me right now  
Baby, What's it gonna be, oh*   
  
~*! Duo !*~   
  
I'm trying to be happy with just being near her. I try, but it just isn't   
enough. But even I, baka that I am, know better han to try and drag angels   
down from heaven. Especially when you're a demon. And that's what I am. I   
have killed so many, enemies,and some innocents. On Heero's all important   
missions, or with Trowa, so silent, just get the job done and leave, or little  
Quatre, who feels everyone he hurts, and last, snd maybe least, Wufei, whose   
honour governs his life. You'd think that Wufei was rubbing off on me. I'm not   
sure if me having Wufei's personality is a good thing. l just don't think it's   
such a good character trait for me. But still, honour forbids me from tainting   
Hilde, and oddly enough I'm listening to my honour.   
Now all I have is the junkyard, which Hilde helps me run. It seems I can't get away from my angel. I don't even want to try. Part of me just says damn it all, do what you, the real you, wants. Another part, the sensible, the rational part of me says to stay away from Hilde because she's an angel and I belong in Hell.   
  
*Baby never thought the day would come  
Tired of being to young  
Where these feelings coming from  
Like the way I'm feeling now  
Never thought that thism would be  
It's been bothering me  
Baby, tell me canwe be  
Together forvever  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
Let me know if this is real love  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby*   
  
Duo was busy fixing a vehicle for a customer. Hilde walked in from her studio.  
'Well, ' she thought, 'it's now or never. And I don't even want to think   
about the never possibility.'   
"Umm," Hilde's voice sounded weak, "Duo?" her voice sounded a little braver.   
Bravery was a good thing.   
" Yeah, Hilde," Duo responded. 'Please don't tell me you're leaving' Duo   
thought.   
"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Hilde was nervous. Yas, Hilde was nervous  
and trying not to let it show.   
"We're talking now, aren't we?" Duop answered. 'Please don't tell me what I   
think you're going to tell me.'   
'Why do you have to be so difficult,' Hilde questioned herself.   
Out loud she replied, "Yeah, but I wanna see your face."   
Duo slowly pushed out from under the vehicle. He had a grease streak across   
his nose and down his left cheek. His hair was slightly mussed, his braid   
fraying.   
  
*Tell me what we gonna do about us  
Let me know if this is real love  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby  
When I ifirst laid eyes on you  
And my dreams have all come true  
And I'd never imagine what love can really be  
Who ever knew you'd be the one  
Where did all these feelings coming from  
And I think that we have a lot of things to talk about  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
Let me know if this is real love  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby*   
  
'Oh, he looks so cute,' Hilde thought, 'And an action is supposed to be worth   
1000 words, or something like that.'   
'Oh great,' Duo mused. 'She's trying to think of a way to let me down gently.'   
"It's okay Hilde, I understand."   
"Oh, good. Do you? Do you really?   
"Of course, you need to move on..."   
Duo was silenced by a kiss. truth be told, said kiss lasted several minutes   
and involved just a little tongue.   
"If you really understand Duo, you'll understand why I did that."   
"No.." Duo began.   
"No," Hilde continued, " You don't understand, I love you. There is nothing   
you can do to change how I feel about you and I'm not leaving you, I'm never   
leaving you."   
"But, Hilde, ..."   
"No But Hildes..."   
"I don't understand."   
"Don't worry. We'll work on understanding later. Now, let's work on acceptance."   
"Okay, Hilde..."   
"Now that's what I like to hear. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow, here, okay?"   
"I'll be here. Oh and Hilde..."   
"Yeah?"   
"I love you too."   
  
*Tell me whatcha gonna do about us  
Let me know if this is real love  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby   
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
Let me know if this is real love  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
Let me know if this is real love  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby*   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
